smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Granny Goodness (Earth 1)
Granny Goodness was a minion of Darkseid. She has been on Earth for many years creating an army for Darkseid's conquest of Earth. She uses her position as a head administrator of St. Louise's Orphanage to convert girls sent to the orphanage into Female Furies. Season Nine A mysterious older woman first appeared outside Tess' hospital room wearing bulky clothes. She waited in front of Tess Mercer's room when Tess was seriously injured. Later, Tess had a violent attack from her injuries and died. Once the doctors pronounced that Tess was dead Granny Goodness entered her room and closed the door behind her. Season Ten At St. Louise's Orphanage Granny Goodness tells a young girl strapped to a wheelchair that she will soon leave her past behind. Granny begins the process as Haley screams. Tess and Clark go to Saint Louise's, claiming to be doing a story for the Daily Planet. Granny Goodness greets them and has the girls sing. Granny takes Tess inside and says she recognizes her as an abandoned soul. They talk about the girls at the orphanage, and Granny admits that many of them spend their entire childhoods there. She explains that she's been training her girls to conquer society and shows Tess photos of her many wards that have moved out into the world into positions of power. Granny says that she knows her girls will never abandon her. She then says that she left the music box that Tess found in the hopes that it would bring Tess back, and reveals that one of the photos is of Tess. Granny explains that she had Tess for the first five years of her life, and then her birth parents took their daughter back and put her into a good home. They were powerful, and would have closed down the orphanage if Granny had fought back. However, she explains that she never stopped watching over Tess. Granny went to the hospital and saved Tess, taking her to Cadmus Labs. Now lines will be drawn, and Tess will want Granny on her side. She then tells Tess that her girls will take care of Clark. Tess goes off to find him, but Granny waves her hand and smashes her across the floor through force of will. Tess flees into a room, but Granny seals the windows and says that Tess will be her most valuable soldier in the coming war - whether she wants to be or not. Granny leaves, sealing Tess into her old room. While the orphan girls are chaining Clark up, Granny arrives and says that she will bury Clark's memories, and his life will be much better without his painful past. Granny straps Clark into a chair and prepares to remove his memories. Clark insists that he has no pain, but Granny says that she will remove his disappointment over his parents' rejection. Clark uses his superbreath to freeze a chain holding a ventilator hood above the kryptonite forge. As Granny starts to wipe his memories, the hood falls and banks the flames. Granny disappears and Clark superspeeds to find Tess. Later Granny meets with Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, Darkseid's two other minions. The unholy trinity is now complete: together they can form an army to serve their dark lord. Over some time after Clark brought down Granny's orphanage, she has been watching over Oliver Queen. Granny Goodness followed Oliver, using him to find the Bow of Orion so she could destroy it for her master. After destroying the Bow, Granny still had use for Oliver as she used her abilities to erase his memories of this event. With that, she committed her role on Earth to 'clear the mind to prepare the way for Darkseid by sending the archer to find a piece of gold kryptonite as part of a dangerous plan. Granny visited Tess at the Luthor mansion pleaded with her to join Darkseid, telling her that Darkseid's Apokolips was upon them and that only his followers would be saved. When Tess refused to join, Granny sadly bid Tess a goodbye and left. She, along with Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, tasked Oliver with placing the gold K ring on Clark's finger to neutralize his powers permanently, but Clark managed to remove Oliver's Omega symbol. Later, as Apokolips eclipsed Earth, She, Desaad and Godfrey were confronted by Oliver. Shocked that Oliver's symbol had been cleansed, Granny tried to kill him but before she could, Oliver raised his bow, fired three arrows, with the prophets turning into smoke and vanishing. Appearances Physical Appearance Granny Goodness is an elderly woman that appears to be human. She has silver hair and hazel eyes. She can appear to be a sweet woman but in an instant can turn into a cruel, emotionless person. When first seen in Salvation, her face was completely hidden by a hood but she was seen wearing a sweater, a skirt, and leg stockings, and carrying a knitting bag. In Abandoned, she was first seen in a flashback, though she had the same appearance as she does in the present time. When Clark and Tess met her at the orphanage, she was wearing her hair in a bun, a bright blue top with the same color sweater over it garnished with a pin with a rose design on it, and a long blue skirt with a white, blue, and black pattern to it. Later, when seen with meeting Desaad and Gordon Godfrey, she was seen with her hair down, wearing, like the two other minions of Darkseid, all black clothing. Personality Granny at first glance, appears like a proper and modest woman, but in reality, she is extremely manipulative, controlling, and domineering, though she can conceal her true nature. As a disciple of Darkseid, she is fiercely loyal to him. She lacks compassion for others, demonstrating no remorse when she wipes out the memories of her victims clean, and she even seems to enjoy doing mind wipes, though she stated that Tess Mercer was her favorite orphan. She is very destructive and doesn't care what repercussions follow from her own actions. Powers and Abilities Granny Goodness was very powerful, but was evidently uneasy about engaging Clark in a fight, shown when she jumpily disappeared when the green kryptonite stopped weakening him. * Telepathy: Granny can read minds. When she was torturing Clark Kent she knew that Jor-El had disowned him and that he had a confrontation with Darkseid before. When she removes someone's memories, it causes such tremendous pain as to render the person unconscious. This was shown when she knocked Clark out with her telepathy. Similar to Darkseid, she has the ability to look inside a person to find "abandoned souls" which she recruits and then trains. She can subconsciously manipulate people affected by Darkseid's Omega symbol to do things for her without them realizing they are being manipulated. * Telekinesis: Granny can mentally influence the movement of objects. She is shown using this power to throw Tess across a hallway, break a chair and open a door, and seal the shutters of a room where she had Tess cornered. She was capable of telekinetically sending the Bow of Orion to her hand. * Memory Manipulation: Granny can alter and/or remove someone's memories. She used this on her young orphans. She demonstrated this when she implanted previously erased memories of Tess Mercer's childhood during a nightmare. She also attempted to do this with Clark Kent but he regained his abilities. When she alters peoples memories, they are in so much pain that it renders them unconscious. * Darkness Manipulation: She was able to remove Oliver Queen's memory of him searching and finding the Bow of Orion. She later reprogrammed Oliver Queen to be completely under Darkseid's control. She did this by using the already branded Omega symbol on his skull. * Heat Manipulation: A very mild form of this. Granny can generate heat at will. She used this ability to overload the Bow of Orion with heat, causing it to turn to ashes. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Prophets of Darkseid Category:Darkseid Category:Metahumans Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters